Anything But Ordinary
by shippolove844
Summary: Maria Grant was anything but ordinary, with a father like Alan it's hard to be normal. She was supposed to be a tag-along with her father and Ellie to see if this island is safe,though she never though she fall in love. Will her emotions be tested or will she and her friends even make it off the island alive. OC/Ian Malcolm(will start off with the first movie and so on. )
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- Haha another story, but with Jurassic park. I just love this movie, and I love Ian. He has to be my favorite, next to Alan, then Billy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. Steven Speilberg and Joe Johnston do. I however own Maria Grant and another other OC I decide to bring in.*hint*movie two*hint*

BETA BY -baby-new-year

Warning: The rating will Change from T to M

* * *

Badlands, near Sankewater, Montana

Maria sighed and wiped the sweat from the brow. She placed her cowboy hat back upon her blonde locks then went over to her father. She saw some of the workers digging and dusting away at the set of bones they had found. She then took the raptor's claw from her pocket and ran her finger over the point. She stopped walking and smiled for a moment, as she got caught up in her thoughts. She blinked as she heard one of the workers call for her father and Ellie. She let a small smirk adorn her face as she heard her father make a comment about how he hated computers, and clasped her hands behind her back and walked up to the couple, happy her father found someone to care for him.

"Come on, Dad...Computers aren't that bad." She sent Ellie a smile then patted his shoulder and walked down to the tent where the old computer was held. She winced at the sound of the shot going off for them being able to see it. She then saw her father and Ellie make their way into the tent, and watched as he took his hat off. Maria yawned into her hand as everyone gathered around the old computer.

"How long does this usually take?" Ellie asked and leaned into the computer, as Alan looked closer, too.

"Should bring an emitted return, we shot the radar into the ground and boom! Bounces the image back." The man turned the monitor on as Maria stepped closer.

She heard the man talk about how great this program was, and mention that they wouldn't need to dig anymore. Maria let out a snort then glanced at the man. "Now where's the fun in that?" she questioned and heard her father chuckle and pat her back.

"That's my girl!" Alan grinned as she held a smirk on her lips.

She looked closer as she heard her father and Ellie talk. "Dad..from what I see it looks about 5..to 6 feet long, maybe 9 feet in height.?" she squinted her eyes and winced as her father touched the screen and watched as the image started to fade in and out, she heard him sigh.

"They got it in for me."Alan muttered then turned away from it, as he heard Ellie laugh. He then lightly traced the image. "And look at the half-moon face bones in the wrists...it's know wonder, how these guys learned how to fly." He heard everyone laugh around him as his smile fell. He glanced around and looked over at his daughter, who stifled her laugh behind her hand.

"No seriously.." he stood tall then placed one of his hands on his hip then walked to the group. They circled around him. "Alright, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present day birds than they do with reptiles,"he suggested, and started pace around them.

"Look at the pubic bone." He gestured at the image. "Turned backwards, just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae full of air sacs and hollows, just like a bird. And even the word raptor means-"

"-bird of pray," Maria interrupted and shrugged as she played with the claw of the raptor. She loved talking about them, since this was her favorite type. She saw her father nod and give her a knowing smirk.

"Exactly, Maria" Alan said. He was going to say something else, but heard a voice interrupt him.

"That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey," a boy, who had to come here with his parents, stated.

Maria scowled as curled her hands together. As she got the look of the kid, she heard her father sigh and stepped away, knowing he would take care of this.

Alan went up to the child, who was wearing a baseball cap with a multi-colored stripped shirt and brown shorts. He heard the people around him chuckle as they heard what he said.

"A turkey, huh? Okay, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period." He closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his head. "You get your first look at this 'six- foot turkey as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement like T-Rex: He'll lose you if you don't move." He smiled and shook his head.

"But no, not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back." He pointed to fingers right at the boy's eyes.

"And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the side." He brought two of his fingers that were on the boys head in towards the center of his face. "From the other two raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see. He uses coordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this." He took out a raptor claw he had in his pocket like his daughter, and showed it to the boy, who started to shake lightly.

"A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say... no no. He slashes at you here." He slashed at the kids chest "Or here..." He then slashed at the boy's groin.

Maria winced lightly and covered her eyes. "Aww, Dad..." She heard her father continue.

"Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little respect," Alan stated as the boy nodded and quietly said an okay to him. Alan then shrugged his shoulder at Ellie and his daughter.

The three started to walk together up the hill to the small trailer. "Wow, Dad." Maria said, letting out a small laugh.

Ellie nodded and laughed, too. "Hey Alan, if you wanted to scare the kid you could of pulled a gun on him."

Alan shrugged his shoulders then smiled at the two. "Yeah, I know...Kids...you wanna have one of those?"

Ellie laughed as Maria snorted. " I don't want that kid, but a breed of child, Dr. Grant, could be intriguing. I mean, what's so wrong with kids?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, Ellie, look, they're noisy, they're messy, they're expensive," Alan said as he continued to walk.

"HEY! DAD!" Maria narrowed her eye's as she watched her father.

"What about Maria..?" Ellie asked

"She's different, she was a good child..Didn't cry, but others..Oh! They smell!"

"They don't smell!" Ellie laughed.

"Some of them smell." He looked over at his daughter, who was laughing.

"Oh, give me a break!" Ellie stated to him, still laughing.

"Babies smell!" he said but felt his daughter grab his arm.

"Dad..what if I want a baby..Will you stay away because he or she would smell?" she tried to hide her smile.

Alan groaned and looked at his daughter." You won't..you will be watching over me for the rest of your life." Before his daughter had a chance to reply, the heard the sound of a helicopter followed by sand blowing everywhere. The workers scrambled to the site so nothing would be damaged, and the three ran down to the helicopter to tell the person to stop the engine. Maria saw her father yelling at the man to shut the helicopter down and watched the man point at the trailer. Maria looked around for Ellie, then saw her father run down to her and they both stepped into the trailer. When they walked in the came to find a older man wearing all white and had a white beard was digging throughthe fridge. She was about to ask why the man was in here but her father beat her to it.

Alan scowled as he watched the man hold something in his hands. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here!?" The man in white looked started for a moment as he held a bottle of champagne in his hands and popped the cork. Maria gasped lightly and pushed her father aside.

"Hey!...We were saving that!" she growled. pointing her finger at him as her green eyes flashed with anger. She knew that the helicopter was his, and that it nearly destroyed the dig site.

The man smiled as he held the champagne up. "For today, I guarantee it," he said as his eyes sparkled from under his glasses and he laughed lightly. Maria then watched her father stalk over to the man and pointed his finger into his chest.

"Who in god's name do you think you are?" she heard her father harshly ask.

"John Hammond, and I am delighted to meet you in person...you too, Miss Grant."He gasped his finger then shook it as the two stood with a shocked looks. He let go and blew dust of his hand, then walked over to the cupboards. "I can see my 50,000 a year haven't gone to waste." Both of the still stood their standing in shock as the man name John Hammond poured them some of the champagne. Just then the door to the trailer swung open as Ellie stormed in.

"Okay, who's the jerk!" She said as Alan went over and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh..this our paleobotanist" Alan gave a half smile to Hammond. "Doctor Satler."

Maria leaned against the table and watched the three interact, she started to fade in and out of the conversation and sipped at the drink she had that Hammond had given her, she then snapped out of her haze as her father called her name. She blinked a few times then noticed that Ellie, her father and Hammond where all staring at her. "Umm... Hi..?"

Alan went over to her daughter and smiled lightly. "Honey... Hammond said if we go with him to sign off of the park, that he would fully fund our dig for three years...And I told him, while you were spacing out, that we'd only go if you did." He placed a blonde curl behind her ear and looked at her with hopeful eyes as he waited for her answer.

Maria chewed her lip, looked back into her father's eye, and broke in a smile then let out a small laugh. Why the hell not!" She let out a small sequel as her father pulled into a tight hug. Ellie hugged them, too, and Hammond looked at them with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to say how sorry I am and I am now working on the third chapter so I can have it up tonight or tomorro, I am starting to work more on the stories just been going threw personal problems but here we are, finally...

THANKS FOR EVERYONE HO REVIEWED,FAVED AND FOLLOWED...makes me so happy (^-^)

* * *

Maria put her hat on her head as John Hammond showed them the helicopter they would be riding in, to get to the island. She inwardly groaned as she saw it, she did not want to fly again when she was on a jet for six hours. She looked at her father who was talking to Mr Hammond and Elli. She saw a man leaning against the helicopter talking to another tall skinny man wearing shorts. Maria squinted her eyes to get a better look at the man wearing all black. She felt a familiar recognition hit her. " I..Ian?"

The man turned around hearing his name called, once he did his jaw fell slack, but he quickly regained his composure. "Well isn't it Maria..h-how are you?" he never thought he see her again. He shook her hand gently and almost missed the flash of disappointment in her eyes. "What are you ah…doing her?"

Maria shook his hand, though she hoped he didn't see the disappointment she held. "O..Oh..Im good, I'm here with my father and a co-worker…I was asked to come along, it was the only way my dad would come…Im excited." She held her camera up that was draped around her neck. She was going to say more but heard her father call her name. "Well we must be off" she sent him a smirk and walked up to the helicopter as he father quickly made it behind her.

* * *

Alan talked to Elli and John Hammond, though he agreed to go this trip, since it would help his dig. He had a feeling in his gut that he would not enjoy this very much, he then took a glance out the corner of his eye to see his daughter talking to a man wearing all black looking a little too friendly. Protective instincts kicked in him so he interrupted Hammond plaster a fake smile on his face. "Shouldn't we be going?" he stated as he ignored the look that Elli shot him.

John Hammond blinked and smiled. "OH..why y-yes of course."

The three of them then made their way over to Alan's daughter, Ian and the lawyer. Alan quickly made his way behind his daughter ignoring the man that smirked at him. Elli sat near the seat with the window as Alan sat next to her. Alan watched as the man wearing the back sat across from Elli, followed by Hammond sitting across from him then that lawyer. He then glanced over to see his daughter sit down next to him.

"Ready dad?" She grinned and patted his knee; Alan forced his smile and gave her a curt smile as the helicopter took off into the air. As it was flying in the air Alan heard someone speak so he looked up to the person as he ran his finger over his raptor claw.

"So you three...Ah..dig up dinosaurs ?" Ian asked as he placed the seeds back into his pocket of his jacket. He didn't know Maria dug up old bones, let alone that man was her father.

Alan heard his daughter snort as he forced a smile on his face. "Try too" as he heard the man start to laugh. He then turned his gaze to John Hammond who spoke up.

"You'll have to excuse Dr. Malcolm, he suffers from a deplorable excessive personality, especially for a mathematician."

"Chaotician…chaotician actually John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly one has to say about his science project."

Maria laughed lightly and shook her head as she saw Ian smirk over at her, Alan looked at the two and narrowed his eyes at the man, and he didn't like the look the two were giving each other. He sighed then let his head drop letting his hat cover his eyes. Maria then watched as Ian and John squabble, it was funny to watch but she heard a voice addressing her.

"Why do you have …T-That with you?" The man named Gennaro asked her.

Maria looked down at her camera around her neck and narrowed her eyes for a moment. "What..this…I took it because I do photography on the side and because I wanted to."

Gennaro looked at the young woman, he saw she was dress in brown shorts a blue plaid shirt and dark brown hat that was much like her fathers, he then glanced over to her dirty work boots that were in the empty seat next to him. "Well, yes I know what is..I don't think you should have brought it in the first place...letting pictures leak—"He was interrupted as he saw her lean forward.

Maria didn't care if all the attention was on her now, she was pissed at this man. "Who are you my mother!...it's none of your god dam" she was tugged back by her father as she saw him send her a look. She shook her head and closed her mother then crossed her arms over her chest as the pervious conversation went back to what it was before. She then heard someone call out to her, she then looked up to see Ian asking her a question. "I'm sorry what was it you asked?"

Ian leaned forward, still holding a smirk on his face. "I said, Dr. Grant…I refuse to believe that you arnt familiar with the concept of attraction."

Maria flushed for a second looking away as Alan gripped the raptor claw tightly in his hand. Alan shook his head and heard John Hammond speak up.

John Hammond chuckled and leaned forward on his cane as he spoke to the lawyer. "Hm I bring scientist's, you bring a rock star."

Maria saw the man try to stutter out an answer, she inwardly smirked knowing he didn't find one. She shook her head then looked out the window seeing an island coming up. "wow" she whispered. Knowing that they must be landing soon she moved her seat next to the lawyer; she held her camera up and took a picture of her father. She sent him a smile then took another one of the beautiful landscape, not hearing what Hammond said her Camera fell out of her hands and slammed against her chest. "Dam" She gripped the edge of the seat as the plane dropped again. She looked around to see everyone buckle herself in, so she did the same. Maria let a giggle escape her lips as she saw that her father only received to buckles, she made tying motions with her hands then watched as he tied the two belts around his waist. As the helicopter finally landed Maria turned to see a man open the door, he helped her out and sent him a small thanks. Everyone then got out and walked over to the two Jeeps with a skeleton of a T-rex on the side.

Maria got into the Jeep that was in the front, followed by Ian and her father. Alan glared at the man who sat in the back seat with his daughter which forced him to sit in the passenger seat. He sent Elli a pleading look to help, which she replied with a laugh and shrug of her shoulders as she sat in the other Jeep with John Hammond and Gennaro. He sighed and sat in his seat as the car then drove off . The Jeep drove on to an expansive land, Maria leaned back into the seat and sent Ian a grin, and she hadn't expected to see him again though she wouldn't complain about it. '

Ian placed his arm behind the young blonde woman, he was happy to see her again though he didn't think he'd be able get a chance talk to her due to her father. "So..Ah..you never told me you dug up dinosaurs." He pushed a lose strand of her behind her head happy her father didn't see him do it.

"You never asked." She whispered and felt the Jeep stop; she held a smile on her face. She looked up to see a shocked expression that was on her father's face. "Dad? What is "she turned her head to see what her father was looking at. "Holy shit!" she shakingly held her camera up and took a picture of the Brachiosaurs that walked by the Jeep and reached up to each from the tall trees. She then quickly got out and stumbled across the field as her father stood by her, she glanced to see Elli do the same and all three stared in amazement at the creature.

John Hammond laughed and walked over to them with the help of his cane and watched the three. "Ahh Brachiosarus" he smiled as he watched them.

Alan glanced at John Hammond then waved at the brachiosaurs. "How fast are they?"

Maria turned to see Hammond laugh. "Well we clocked the T-rex in at 32mph?"

All three gave him a shocked expression the Elli looked more amazed. "T-Trex you said you've got a Trex."

Maria gasped and fell back, she looked up seeing her father's head between her knee then laughed shaking her head. "Amazing" she whispered still watching.

* * *

Maria walked with the others in the building, she looked around as she barley took in what John Hammond was saying. They then stepped into a room with lap bars across some seats followed by a large screen, after being told to sit down she waited for something to happen. Maria nearly fell asleep as she listen to the process and what was going on.

She sighed then nearly jumped out of her seat seeing a room full of scientists, her eyes went wide as she saw the eggs then heard her father and Elli asking questions. She shook her head as she glared at the man. _"Ride my ass" _she thought dryly then helps her father, Elilli and Ian push up the lap bars. She grinned in satisfaction as it pushed up and they soon left their seats to see the eggs as they ignored the shouts of Gennaro telling them to come back.


End file.
